


Winter

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Winter, kagehina forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School was out on a snow day, so the duo decided to enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Going through and editing where i can!

Winter had rolled through town, blanketing the world in glittering white snow and silver cloudy skies. Karasuno high school was out until it was safe to drive, and kids were already outside bundled in scarves and gloves.

Hinata sat inside, his legs tucked under a blanket and his back against his boyfriend. A warm mug of hot chocolate heated his palms, along with Kageyama’s sweater (which he would probably never give back). It hung over his hands and down to his thighs, slipping off his shoulder as well. Of course, he didn't mind, and it was always fun to see Kageyama so flustered about it,  _what a nerd._

Kageyama was flipping through the channels on the TV, trying to find something decent to watch. Hinata could see Natsu outside with her friends; they build hordes of snowmen hastily, and when Hinata had pointed out their quality just a while ago, Natsu had retorted, "Quality doesn't matter in the face of hundreds of my soldiers!". After she said that, almost to prove her older brother's point, the head toppled off her most recent 'soldier' and landed at her feet. 

"Hey Kageyama, wanna go outside?" Hinata asked, taking a small sip from the quickly diminishing hot chocolate.

"Why? It’s coldl" He replied, adjusting the arm he had wrapped around the smaller’s waist.

"I dunno, it might be fun. It’s better than watching the news"

Hinata didn’t wait for an answer, he downed the cooling hot chocolate and stood up, fixing the sleeve that had fallen down his arm.

"C’mon!" he exclaimed, grabbing Kageyama’s hands and pulling him to his feet.

Knowing that Hinata would just make a greater fuss if he refused, the taller boy donned his scarf and coat, shoving his hands in his pockets.

As soon as the pair stepped outside, a blast of freezing air bit at their faces, flushing their cheeks light pink. Hinata lifted his scarf up to his nose before wrapping his smaller hand in his boyfriend’s significantly larger one. _Kageyama’s fingers are cold_ , Hinata thought to himself.

Snow crunched beneath their shoes, and they instinctively moved closer together for warmth, hip to hip.

"What exactly did you want to do?" the setter asked, his arm finding its way around the shorter boy’s waist.

"Um…" Hinata tried to think of something other than join his sister. She'd probably sic a bunch of her tiny friends to attack them.

"We can just walk, if you want. We don’t have to do anything" Kageyama answered, shaking a few snow flakes out of his raven hair.

Then, and idea popped into Hinata’s mind.

"We can go ice skating!" He nearly shouted, remembering how much fun it was when he was little.

That’s how they ended up slipping around on a frozen pond all afternoon, joined by a few others with the same idea. Hinata found it hilarious, actually, to see someone like Kageyama falling so often. This also lead to the taller boy to cling to his boyfriend, a death-grip on the smaller’s arm.

~~~~~

Back at home (with a few bruises) they shed snow-soaked coats and scarves, slightly shivering with the warmth of the house blowing away the cold of outside.

"That was fun, wasn’t it?" Hinata asked, a yawn slipping free as he hung up his plaid scarf.

"I think I almost died three times," Kageyama mumbled, a small smile in his voice, "but it was fun"

"You almost killed me those three times!” Hinata exclaimed, poking his partner in the arm.

"Details, details" he tsked

That night they appreciated the warmth of blankets much more.


End file.
